


two cups of tea and a bad decision later

by Fionnbhair



Series: it's like star wars but there's wands and anakin skywalker makes the right choice (for once) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnbhair/pseuds/Fionnbhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like something out of a nightmare, everything is on fire and there's dozens of wounded.</p><p>And here Obi-Wan had thought that someone almost knocking tea on to his papers would've been the worst part of his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two cups of tea and a bad decision later

Obi-Wan swore as a woman’s hip slammed against his table, rocking the already rickety thing. He picked up his cup of tea before it tipped over onto his papers. Three hours of slowly filling out the information and second guessing himself almost wasted in a moment. The woman huffed at him, muttering something about uncouth young adults before stomping down the street.

“Well then,” murmured Obi-Wan, placing his tea back down carefully. He considered briefly transfiguring the table. It might break a law or two, but it could also save his pants.

He had thought that coming out to Diagon Alley would help him make a decision. Look out at all the people he’d be protecting as a Hit Wizard and maybe a little patriotism would make the decision easier.

Instead, he’s almost gotten a lap full of tea.

Looking out at the people bustling through the alley, it was hard to tell that there had been a string of murders over the last few weeks. Witches and wizards, some important and others unimportant, just showing up dead in their homes. No signs of a struggle.

He looked down at the application, the only thing left to do was to sign his name and it would be ready to be whisked away to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Unbidden, the conversation Obi-Wan had with Micah Giiett as the other man gave him the application rose up in his mind.

_“Kenobi!”_

_Obi-Wan froze mid-step. He knew that coming to the Ministry was a mistake. He could’ve just sent an intern in his place, could’ve spent his lunch holed up in his office, but he didn’t. Instead, Obi-Wan turned around to face a man he hadn’t saw in several years._

_“Micah Giiett?” asked Obi-Wan, thrusting his hand out for a handshake. The flow of wizards and witches parted around them with nary a complaint._

_The other man grasped it firmly. “The very same. I’m surprised you remember me, Kenobi.”_

_“I’m more surprised that you remember me, to be honest. It’s been several years,” said Obi-Wan. Honestly, their meeting hadn’t been anything to remember. Just a short conversation where Obi-Wan immediately turned him down, set on getting as far away from the Ministry as he could after graduation._

_Micah laughed. “I remember every prospective department member, even if they turn me down.”_

_“And do you stop and talk to everyone who turned you down years ago?” asked Obi-Wan, unable to stop himself._

_“No,” said Micah. He gestured to the side, pulling the two of them out of the flow of foot traffic. “I have a request, actually.”_

_“A request? If it’s something work related, you know you’ll have to go through Gringotts,” said Obi-Wan warily. He was set to leave for the countryside in days, Gringotts having seized the property of some young lord jailed for supposedly killing a muggle family._

_“It is and it isn’t,” said Micah. He reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of parchment. “I’d like to offer you a spot in the DMLE, again.”_

_Obi-Wan frowned at the parchment. “Why me? I’m not exactly fresh out of Hogwarts material any more. For all you know I might have picked up some bad habits over the years.” He actually had picked up a few bad habits, including not knowing when to shut his mouth._

_“Like you didn’t have any coming out of school?” shot back Micah. “We both know you had issues with letting your guard down during duels. That’s beyond the point. The point is that you’re exactly what we need right now.”_

_Obi-Wan raised a brow at Micah, carefully taking the roll of parchment._

_“You’ve had the grades to get into the program for years and you have field experience with dark magic.” They both knew what he was leaving unsaid: the department was losing wizards and witches left and right to a threat that they weren’t completely aware of yet. Obi-Wan had no family, no lover, and his friend group consisted almost entirely of witches and wizards who were either abroad or in the department themselves._

_A prime candidate for a job that was emptying faster than they could fill it._

_Obi-Wan pocketed the application. “I’ll think about it.”_

_“You’re a good man,” said Micah, as if Obi-Wan’s application were already sent in. Obi-Wan shook his head at the assumption and brushed past the other wizard._

As much as he hated to admit it, Micah Giiett was right. Obi-Wan fit the profile for being a Hit Wizard and he was willing to make the sacrifice. Obi-Wan dipped his quill into the inkwell and carefully signed his name at the bottom. The scroll rolled itself back up and sealed tight, to ensure that the DMLE knew that no one had tampered with the information before it reached them.

Obi-Wan slipped the paper into his robe and reached around for a few sickles to cover his meal. As he did so, he looked up and locked eyes with a teenager, barely out of Hogwarts, in dark robes shoving his way out of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

The young man looked at him, as if he were startled that any of the witches or wizards in the area would notice someone shoving their way through the crowd. Obi-Wan watched as the young wizard shook his head and rushed down the street, vaguely wondering what he could possibly be hurrying towards.

Obi-Wan had a feeling that something earth shattering was about to occur.

Then there was chaos.

Slug & Jiggers’ storefront exploded outwards in a gout of fire. Obi-Wan watched as his ink well flew up in the air and began a slow fall towards him (or maybe it was him falling?). Briefly he wondered at the irony of having saved his robes from being stained by tea only for them to be covered in black ink. And then his head cracked against the cobblestone.

Details slowly trickled back in once his body settled fully against the cobblestone. Obi-Wan pushed himself up with shaky hands to the sound of someone screaming. The smell of burnt flesh, familiar only because of a half forgotten memory where he’d gotten drunk with another cursebreaker and they’d decided it would be a good idea to try to open the tomb that way, permeated the air. He winced at the loud cracks of a group of people apparating into the alley, his hand clenched on his wand.

“Everyone, stay calm,” boomed the voice of an auror. “Saint Mungo’s staff will be here in seconds.”

Obi-Wan crawled to the woman next to him, unsure if he was ready to stand yet. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

“Good,” he said, not unkindly. “Can you go around and ask the others? I know it’s a lot to ask…”

“Yeah,” rasped the woman. She staggered to her feet, debris falling out of her hair.

“Don’t move them,” called Obi-Wan after her. “Just remember what they say, for the healers.”

When he saw the woman acknowledge him, Obi-Wan carefully stood up and looked up the street. Hordes of witches and wizards crowded around the destroyed storefronts, trying to get a glimpse of the destruction while also staying out of the way of the professionals. Looking at their horrified faces, Obi-Wan had the feeling that this would be the first of many attacks on Diagon Alley.


End file.
